This invention generally relates to the field of fluid filtration.
Filters and methods of filtration are widely utilized in a number of commercial and industrial applications and also in laboratory, clinical and residential settings. Such filters and methods may be used to purify fluids (e.g., liquids and gases) and to extract compounds (e.g., fluids and solids) contained in the fluids.
The present invention presents a unique design and method for fluid filtration.